1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a security device for a secure area such as a limited access building or for a public service-providing mechanism such as for a public telephone, an automated teller machine (ATM), fuel service stations, voting booths, kiosks, course registration areas, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure in which data (e.g., telephone numbers, personal identification numbers (PIN) or the like) are enterable by a user such that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for an unwanted observer to obtain the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Public touch-tone telephones (e.g., non-rotary telephones) are often spied for telephone credit card numbers by thieves remotely watching with a video camera, binoculars or the like. By watching the sequence of numbers pressed on the keypad buttons, a thief can determine (and subsequently use or pass on) the telephone credit card number or other data. Similar problems exist at ATMs.
Currently, telephone credit cards and ATM cards with magnetic strips or the like are provided in an attempt to avoid such a problem. However, such a procedure works only if the telephone and the card (or the bank's system and the card) are compatible. As a practical matter, such compatibility is sometimes a problem, and, at the very least, difficulties arise if the magnetic strip becomes damaged or worn, or if the card is unavailable to the user at the time the user requires it.